i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Kuro Yakaku/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1 = It's already been an year, huh. A lot happened this past year but... I'm counting on you from now on too? |3Jan2 = Do you want to eat this tangerine? I'll peel it for you.... Here, it's peeled now. |3Jan3 = I'll help you wear your kimono... There's no ulterior motive! |3Feb1 = It's chocolate I received from the fans. I'll eat it with care. Won't you give me some too? |3Feb2 = Saku is addicted to "Nyan Nyan Idol", huh. Let's do our best without whaling. |3Mar1= Come on, open your mouth. It's Sakuramochi... Pff, what's with that look. |3Mar2= Saku sent me a picture of his parfait. It looks delicious, but isn't it a bit expensive? |3Mar3= Uu... My head hurts... I got carried away during the flower viewing and drank too much. |3Mar4= Hey, can I expect something today? Will you... give me chocolate? |3Mar5= This is my return gift. I chose it for you, so accept it. |3Apr1 = ATCHOO!! This damn pollen allergy... Should I use the mask Baber made for me? |3Apr2 = In the past we had a photoshoot together in a flower garden. It was so pretty... |3Apr3 = I like you... Like every year, I don't lie during April Fools. |3May1= Issei Todoroki's birthday is this month... S- Should I prepare something for him....? |3May2= When I was a kid I used to make Kabuto helmets out of newspaper together with my sister.... |3May3= Baber ran after a Koinobori and got lost! We gotta look for him! |3Jun1= I still feel sad when watching the rain. I hope the sun will shine soon. |3Jun2= There's a wedding. Are you still longing to become a June bride? |3Jul1= Baber wanted a pretty shell so I'm searching for it too. |3Jul2= ... D- Don't dress too lightly. It would be a problem if you caught a cold, you know? |3Jul3= May I stay by your side forever... This is my wish for Tanabata. |3Aug1= Those are big fireworks. ...Just how much did they cost? |3Aug2= In the summer I go to the school as much as possible. ...The electricity fee is high after all. |3Sep1=Gather more dried leaves! The potato won't fry well without those, you know? |3Sep2=Baber is making a marionette theatre. I will take a video to celebrate. |3Oct1= I went to the ramen festival with Issei Todoroki, but, I have to ask, are his taste buds broken? |3Oct2= Bread eating contest... The costs for all that bread.... |3Oct3= I should be a black cat since my name means black? If you say so then that will be my costume for Halloween. |3Nov1= Girls need to keep themselves warm. I'll share my heating pad with you. |3Nov2= Saku dragged us into a club but it was so loud. I don't wanna go there ever again... |3Dec1= When Baber falls asleep I'll become Santa! You help too. |3Dec2= Taking a ski lift with Saku is dangerous! You should ride one with me! |3Dec3= Thank you for spending Christmas with me again. Merry Christmas. |3Dec4= You'll stay with me until the date changes, right? Of course, after it changes too. |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Kuro Yakaku Category:Lines